


Pokémon Dimensions

by Androzani84



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Dimension, Multi, dimension travelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Androzani84/pseuds/Androzani84
Summary: After being sent back to his own universe by Colress, the Ghetsis that triumphed plans to return with an army and conquer every dimension the Ultra Wormhole leads to.





	Pokémon Dimensions

One day, Ghetsis had successfully conquered the region of Unova. His puppet ruler, N, had been disposed of, with the Legendary Dragon Reshiram had been seized by using the trade system, in order to consolidate Team Plasma’s character neroli over the region. However, despite the ban imposed on anyone outside of Team Plasma owning Pokémon, a small group had managed to create their own PC system with help from a computer expert. All hope of quashing the rebellion seemed empty, until the day the portal opened. Ghetsis went through the portal one minute, and when he returned, he seemed angry. 

“Lord Ghetsis,” the technician said with relief “you’re alright. What did you see on the other side of the portal?”, he then asked. 

“The Ultra Wormhole.”, Ghetsis corrected him. “It’s called an Ultra Wormhole. And it led me to another dimension. One full of powerful new Pokémon with moves I’ve never seen before.” 

The technician seemed curious. “What is this dimension called?” 

“While I don’t know if the dimension itself has a name, the region I visited was known as Alola. They have access to a unique mineral that allows a Pokémon to power up their moves by channelling the power of these stones, which they call Z-Crystals.”

“They don’t sound like a promising world to invade.”, the scientist said, worried. “Even our hold over our version of Unova is tenuous at best, with the people of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh are preparing to send aid to the rebels in overthrowing Team Plasma.”

“But Ghetsis wasn’t concerned. “Perhaps, But we have things that they don’t have, such as the Hidden Machines once collected by travelling trainers. Even if the rebels are hidden off our maps, along with their captured Zekrom and Kyurem, then the Z-Crystals will soon smoke them out of hiding.” 

Now the technician smiled. “Does that mean that we’ll be preparing to move out for the other dimension, my Lord?” 

“Certainly.” 

* * *

Later, news of Ghetsis’ new plan reached the rebel base in Aspertia City. In another universe, the island the town was located on would be acknowledged as part of the Unova region by the Cartography Association. However, this didn’t happen here, making it ideal for stealth. The messenger, a young trainer named Nate burst into the meeting room with his message. Among this episode in conference were former Gym Leaders Drayden and Skyla, Marshal and Caitlin from the Elite Four And Benga, grandson of the former champion, Alder. “I doubt you have good news for us.”, Benga said, seemingly resigned to the hopelessness of the situation. 

“No, Benga.”, Nate replied. “According to our inside man, Team Plasma has discovered a way to travel to another dimension. One where they either never managed to hold onto Unova, or have simply already been defeated.” 

“How could they have discovered a way to travel between dimensions?”, Marshal wondered aloud. 

“As far as the source can tell, it was an accident.”, Nate replied. “Something called an “ultra wormhole” opened inside the Plasma Castle and on the other side, there was a place called Alola. Apparently, Ghetsis intends to take it over just as he did here.” 

“We need to send someone through the wormhole to stop Team Plasma before they can invade Unova.”, Drayden said. 

“But how? The wormhole apparently closed when Ghetsis returned from it.”, Nate asked. 

Skyla answered that question. “Maybe, but the technician presumably made a read out of the portal before it closed. All we need is a copy of that data.” 

“That should allow us to find one of our own and send someone through it.”, Caitlin continued. “That way, we can not only finally free Unova from Team Plasma, But we can stop them from taking over every dimension they find.”

 


End file.
